


I'll carve into your ribs and leave you crying for a kiss: just for kicks.

by killewich, teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Bladder Control, Canon-Typical Behavior, Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Teratophilia, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, [ A/N: OK BUT THOSE LAST TWO TAGS JUST HEAR ME OUT ]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Sometimes I think... is this the way I'm supposed to be? "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I'll carve into your ribs and leave you crying for a kiss: just for kicks.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hopefully those tags didn't scare anyone away, LOL, i'm new to more niche kinks . . . but ynno this was prompted by several people and gosh darn it if i wasn't gonna step up to the plate and try and take the challenge! and . . . it's actually not that bad of a kink MSJFKSKDKAK oops,,
> 
> i guess this is your proof as long as you got a prompt i will deliver! . . . even if i'm embarrassed LOL i hope this came out well ;w;"

Over the years, one would think Flug Slys would have grown used to the random appearances of his boss, the Eldritch always opting teleportation over the usual customary knock on a door.  The resulting yelp at feeling breathing down his neck is the sign he'd been pulled from his thoughts and alerted of Black Hat's arrival.

Presence now known, he strolls to stand beside the seated scientist, gaze rolling over blueprints he'd been coming to hopefully see finished.

A quick flick of his serpentine tongue gets a read on the atmosphere, and the resulting burst of anxiety is the first sign that they're not. The second is the stuttered apology that bubbles out of Flug, quickly ushering out reasoning as if it'd do anything to defuse the bomb that was Black Hat.

The blubbering stops when he realizes the creature hasn't yet moved, which was... somehow more unsettling than anything Black Hat could choose to do to punish him.

The white noise of the lab is all that surrounds them, and Black Hat could easily dine on the dread that brews in his subordinate at his lack of a reaction. It's hard to fight a smirk off his lips; how he still managed to terrify the human to this day would never stop satisfying him. It was more than a manner of keeping the bright mind quick on his feet, always on his toes, but also an undeniable power rush of adrenaline that feels like a hit of even the best high.

And it's times like these where the Eldritch can sense the true nature behind the teratophile's fight or flight reaction. It's not fear alone that he can almost taste, but always that rush of arousal he all but tried to mask and keep hidden. It'd worked, for a while.

But now?

"You are aware this places production, and thus our commercial tomorrow, behind, correct?"

"Y-yes sir, I—"

A gloved hand rises dismissively and he immediately silences himself behind a winded whine, as if the words had been choked out of him.

"Then you understand my current dilemma, do you not?"

A quick, almost violent set of nods are all he replies with, holding his breath.

" _See_ , I can't seem to torture you in my usual ways when I know all it does is seem to reinforce punishment." His claw drags along where he imagines a thin jawline rests behind the bag. "I'd always wondered why you seemed to purposely infuriate me, you know... even actually had me fooled for quite some time." He inhales deeply, and the grin resettles back on his face as he sounds eerily sing-song. "I may even divulge that you've left me impressed, if not at my expense. But, regardless," his hand pulls back as he moves to stand directly in front of the other. "I simply can't let this go."

"O-of course," Flug bursts, almost too fast.

_Predictable_.

"It's almost confusing, the confliction you live with between sweet praise and cruel repercussions. Tell me, which do you crave more?"

The glint in Black Hat's eye tells him it's a loaded question and instead of verbalizing anything, he simply swallows thickly.

A soft laugh. "Come now, don't choose now to go quiet." He tilts his head up, tongue running across his teeth as he eagerly awaits the flavor of, "I asked a question, I expect an answer."

And while Flug would hands down admit he truly was lost for words, something else distracting comes to mind, something forgotten and urgent.

"I, u-uh..."

The urge burns in a way he's never truly experienced before, it hot pressure encircling his bladder area that flares up to attention. He'd of course been acquainted with a lesser form of this feeling whenever the need to relieve himself would nag him if he got lost in a blueprint or experiment and had forgotten the initial ping to his brain he needed to go. The deep set fear that always accompanied the Eldritch no matter how hard one tried to ignore the aura certainly wasn't doing him any favors.

And what doesn't help this at all is the fact that he's also grown aroused, so only more heat floods his system. They begin to mingle, and he finds separating the two different very bodily urges hard, oddly enough. He can see this becoming an issue very quickly if things continued the way they did.

The shift in Flug's attention doesn't go unnoticed, and he suddenly wonders if the Eldritch could read minds this entire time, as he's unsure how the other seems to realize as it dawns across his face.

"Ah. _That_."

The inventor waits (almost too eagerly) to be belittled, but instead meets a much too pleased smirk. "Well, seeing as we're in the middle of a very important conversation, that will just have to wait. You've yet to supply me with any relevant responses that excuse any of your current behaviors."

Flug's more than positive he's going to dedicate a decent amount of meditation on just how many levels of fucked up the entire scenario was and how he was even worse for enjoying it. Speech is still frozen like a raw lump in his throat.

"You'll succumb eventually, all you humans do to need."

_That doesn't help_.

"It's as if need itself drives your species." This is usually where getting close would come in, but considering the circumstances, Black Hat finds keeping just a bit of distance is for the best. Still, he can't not touch the human somehow, hand reaching out to slowly close clawed fingers around the only exposed skin the other provided: his throat. He presses at the sides, the more effective way of asphyxiating someone; cutting off blood loss was much quicker than the chance of harming the trachea. It also gave a more pleasant head-high, he'd noted some time ago. His grip tightens ever so slowly, teasing. "Like how you need to breathe." He can feel Flug tense, can easily taste the cocktail of emotions radiating from the doctor.

"Eventually, this is a need you will cave to, be it conscious or not." Just to push his point, the pressure is enough to begin to choke the other off his oxygen supply to the brain, curious if dizzying the shorter this way would only make their game so much more fun. "Do tell, has your depraved mind thought of this very scenario before?"

Sure enough, Flug's body acts before he can even think on it, beginnings of his attempt to thrash from the hold, hands coming up to urge fingernails through gloves into the assailant. He can immediately be felt regretting this reaction, hands shooting up in defense as he tries to rasp out, "M-mhy apolohgies, ssssir."

"Predictable," the Eldritch coos, endeared.

His other hand reaches out slow, curious. His palm rests against the slight bulge of his employee's bladder. "So, if that's what happens when I press _there_ ," his hand pushes in gently, "What happens when I press _here_?" He licks his teeth hungrily before his single slitted eye rests on Flug.

"S-ss _iii_ r—"

A black tendril takes the time of the distraction to slowly loop its way around just below the human's waist as his hand pulls back.

The body above thrashes again (out of fear, he smells), panicked noises leaving him instead of attempts of an apology. Black Hat eases up just enough on his chokehold to keep the other pliant, but able to breathe. "Why _fear_ , dearest Doctor? Are you truly that _embarrassed_?"

The resulting spike in heartbeat and waft of arousal is the only answer he actually wanted.

It's so hard to keep his distance, especially when the only thing that leaves the shorter is a whimper... His face leans towards Flug's, grin baring every tooth. "As you should be. Downright disgusting of an urge for you to have," the head of the thick tendril prods right into the bladder below, "To even thrill the idea of."

It's almost hard to continue so collected with the noises and pheromones that leave Flug as he continues the act of attempting to not thoroughly enjoy the situation.

"Don't— _n-no_ , I'm sorry— I didn't mean—!" The human grapples and cuts himself off with a whimper, eyes squeezed shut.

Black Hat hums softly. Intoxicated, he continues, voice saccharine, "Oh, but, dearest Doctor Flug Slys, I do think you mean the opposite." His black tentacle winds as it presses in, his hand clenching out the last of the other's breath. The noise leaves in a confused whine of air.

Again, his hands come to try and rescue him, but instead of pry, they simply grip. _Tight_. It's not surprising to either of them they are aroused by this point.

And, as sneaky as the teasing tendril came, the Eldritch calls it back, leaving simple urge where pressure had been. Flug blearily opens his eyes and looks at the creature who lets go just when he needs to breathe. His gaze is fierce, and they hold eyes like that for several silent moments, testing someone to break the lab's background noise.

"Would you do anything I asked of you?" His slitted pupil is thinner than usual, almost missing.

"O-of course," comes an abused voice.

"Then don't keep me waiting," his thumb moves to look at bruises already beginning to bloom, Cheshire smile still drawn threateningly. "You get one, and I'll let you pick your form of relief for being only partially obedient. Pick, come or piss."

The heat that floods him feels more embarrassing than the choice he's left in, breath labored and brain hazy. "H- _haaah_ —" is all he can muster, thighs squeezed shut tight together, eyes just as closed.

"Tick, tock."

Flug exhales harshly through his nose, nostrils flaring behind the hot breath. Both urges burn in different ways he seeks the release of, but ultimately he greedily wants both, they having intertwined into a confusing mess he doesn't care to detangle. And while he knows what being obedient got him, he knows the opposite would give him the true outcome he wanted.

_They_ wanted.

So, his first choice begins to stain his jeans, pooling out among the fabric before it's too soggy to contain it, feeling the warmth begin to run down his legs. He can't help the soft moan that fills his throat as his bladder finally is given pleasure almost pushed too far into the realm of pain, emptying where he stood. His brain is assaulted with endless insults and anxiety allowing such a thing to transpire; how truly disturbed... and _yet_.

Black Hat cocks the human's head to the side when he believes he's finished, smile still ever-present.

" _Predictable_ ," he parrots himself from earlier, but finds himself cutting the last syllable short as his sole eye darts down.

He smells the sweetness of the doctor's come shortly after, the noise following strangled off as the Eldritch chokes him in frustration. Between clenched teeth, he moves to where an ear would be, "I believe I said _one_ , if I'm not mistaken."

"G-guess I— _ghhrnk_ —"

He doesn't let the statement come through, already aware of what'd be said; he chokes him again. He can tell Flug is wearing that same smugness he had been earlier, and if it weren't for the time for it, he could appreciate a good challenge.

"Don't clean yourself up." It comes out terse. "Everything else but yourself."

He can hear the question of something try to make its way out.

"Since our little glutton is so proud of themselves, wear it." Black Hat's hand finally leaves a slow-bruising throat, and he pulls away. "I'll be following up in two hours on the blueprints originally I came for."

It's rightfully his turn again to be smug, and while catching a bit of spine on Flug was always welcome, he had a role to fill. He stares expectantly at the shorter.

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> i currently have two other drafts started ( just need picked through for completion and then proof'd), another roughly started, and just a couple ideas. i'm mostly working off my own ideas right now, but if this is your first time here, you'll know i usually work off prompts ! ! so, feed me what n'y'all wanna see and i'll do my best . . . this fic as my example LOL thanks for sticking through and hope n'y'all enjoyed <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
